the_mice_templarfandomcom-20200216-history
Pantheon of Gods
Sypnosis The Pantheon of Gods are the collective name for the Major Gods. These Gods are dreamt into being by their race. History All creatures of the world dream. According to Ankara, the fish were the first race to be in existence, hence it was the Fish Gods that were the first gods of the pantheon. (Confirmed) Not long after, it was also said that the races of the skies dreamt their gods into being. (Unconfirmed, explained below) And last, it was the Nathair, first creatures to crawl out of the mud, that dreamt up their god Donas, followed by the gods of the other races such as the Wolf and the Scorpion. It is perhaps common misconception amongst the creatures of the Shadow Time that Donas was the first God due fear and that the race of the waters and skies do not commonly communicate with those on the earth (at least in the comics). It therefore cannot be confirmed whether Donas or the god of the races of the skies were to dreamt into being first, but it is implied that it was the God of the races in the skies. In some time even before the Golden Era, few of the gods chose a side. When the Nathair God, Donas, defied Wotan and wish to dominate all creatures beneath him and the Nathair, it was said that there were Gods who followed him, those whose race "crawl, feed from carcasses or suck life unto death" like the Red Ant God and gods of predators like the Wolf God. Some gods became loyal to Wotan, God of Gods, he who is the creator of all. Amongth these were the Fish Gods, whose "essence align with the spirit of Wotan". The Golden Era Not much is known of the Gods activity in the Golden Era. The only mentioned incident was the scourge of The Many, ravaging the lands until they were driven out by the templars. The Many follows direct guidance of the Red Ant God, who was serving the will of Donas. Main Storyline During the main storyline, the Gods also played an important role. For it was the Fish Gods, loyal to Wotan, who sent Karic on his quest to become the liberator, champion of Wotan. Later on, Karic would return to the Fish Gods to seek guidance, and answers as to who he really is. This was also when Karic met the Pantheon of Gods that followed the Fish Gods in answer to Karic's call. The Gods warned Karic the natural order is out of balance. Those who align with Donas spelt out the doom will be upon all, those who align with Wotan also seem to believe Karic will being doom upon the creatures of the Shadow Time. The neutral gods, those "of the pond and swamp", such as the Scorpion God and the Toad God, since the beginning kow this struggle is not theirs but they too suffer and they have suffered enough. The neutral gods intend to end the struggle by ending Karic and attacked. Karic becomes confused, for he was blamed by the gods for the imbalance of the world, something he regarded to have existsed before he was even born, Karic's head started to pain and he stumbles whilst Cassius protects his dear friend from gods themselves. Cassius could not hold the gods for long as he is in their domain. Moments later, Karic heard the wisdom of the Salmon of Knowledge speaking to his soul, and drew a sword of godly gold. He knew that "his spirit, his will will grant him power over gods" as they are but dreams. He struct those gods who dare attacked him, those who stand idly by and blame him for all the imbalance. He demanded them to decide, to choose who they will follow. All save one yielded to Karic, all but the Red Ant God, who continue to spell doom. Later at the second Battle of Avalon, The Many comes. They devour all, both rats and templars, under the guidance of the Red Ant God. Whilst the templars establish perimetre to defend their camp, Brother Seamus knew that the only way to stop them was wake Karic, who has been in slumber after their earlier victory over the rats. To Cassius and others in the camp, Karic is jus having another vision dream, something Cassius sees often, but Seam knew that Karic was being possessed by the Red Ant God himself, controlling The Many and acting as the sword of Donas. When Seamus convinced the others this was true, Ankara asked if there was a way to wake him, Seamus stated that the only way to drive the Red Ant God out of Karic's mind was the same way he and the other 11 acolytes, along with master Micah, has driven Black Anaius from Karic's mind before, to enter a mental battle with the god himself. Anakra was determined, she will save her liberator and lover. Inside Karic's mind, Ankara saw The Many, as their minds are connected to the Red Ant God who control them (theory of hive mind). Karic had turned into one of The Many, much to Ankara's despair, but Ankara's hope must be enough for both herself and Karic. Her will as strong as steel, Anakara reminded Karic of what he means to her, and of everything he stood for. How Karic promised to show her the Bright Realm and he cannot die here. When Karic got a hold of himself, he questioned why Ankara would come here to save him, why go through all this danger, she replied that is because he has emboldened her to become like him, to be brave, and to fight for something that more than just her duty, to fight for freedom. The Red Ant God shows himself, becoming the tether of Donas to Karic's mind. his influence nearly turned Karic back into becoming the sword of Donas. The Many swarmed and tried to kill Ankara, she knew blades will not win this and turned to Karic once more. She reminded him of the time when she saw him bathe and ther attacked by crayfish, she was afraid but Karic showed her how to transform that fear into exhiliration. How Karic was afarid her da would catch him stealing a kiss from her. She told Karic that no matter what happens, she will always stay at his side. Karic becomes conflicted and stated that he must obey the first god, Donas. It was then that Anakra revealed that the first god were the Fish Gods, the very ones who sent Karic on this quest, to free the Shadow Time of fear, not drown it into fear. It was then that Karic remembered and distracted The Many for Ankara to break free. Ankara pulled the essence of The Many out of Karic and slayed it with her sword. It is unknown how but they would later escape the grasp of the Red Ant God and Donas and flow that the river of blood.